


Smitten

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kisses [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Father-Son Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Summer Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus helps his dad to prepare their garden for planting. Scorpius is pretending to read, but really he's admiring his boyfriend.





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cometthespacerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/gifts).



> Thank you cometthespacerock. 
> 
> I love talking with you, and all the ideas here were yours. I hope I've done them justice!
> 
> Fingers crossed you like it, sweetheart xxx

Albus slams his spade back into the dirt; the dark rich soil shifting easily under his feet. 

He’s entirely focussed on his task; perspiration beads on his forehead and soaks into his shirt. There’s a long dark smudge on the side of his face, and his fingertips are black with grime. He’s preparing the ground for the family vegetable garden, a family tradition since Ginny was little, and one ministry wage didn’t stretch to feeding seven children. 

Pausing for a moment, Albus stretches. 

His back feels full of knots, unused as it is to this kind of work, and he sighs, knowing he’ll feel it in the morning. He can see his dad in the periphery of his vision, messing about on the ground with some seedlings. There’re some sort of herb that he recognises vaguely from Herbology. _Woundwort? Hellebore? That's it_ , Albus decides. _He’s really got to get down to some revision this summer. He’ll definitely start soon. Tomorrow. Maybe._

Sticking his spade in a half-dug hole, Albus walks over to his dad and crouches down beside him. He wipes his hands on the back of his already filthy jeans and offers his help. They’ve not always got on, Albus and Harry, but here in the garden amongst the green shoots, and the rich, peaty smell of the soil they’ve got something in common. Harry smiles, and they set to work together. 

*

Scorpius, staying at the Potters for a week of his holiday, thinks _how privileged_ he is to see Albus like this. 

Here in the garden, Albus is a beautiful sight. His jeans are stained, ripped at the knees and the long, thin shirt he wears is unravelling at the cuff. Al’s green eyes are bright with exertion, and his hair is tangled, unruly with sweat. Scorpius is pretending to read, but really he’s just marvelling at Albus. 

Looking at the twin smiles, of his boyfriend and Harry, Scorpius is almost overwhelmed with a rush of affection and love. Nobody else gets to see Albus like this. For the rest of the world, Albus is cold and reserved but here, in his garden he is warm and free. 

In the background, the door opens, and Ginny calls out. 

“There’s Pumpkin Juice on the table. It’s charmed to stay cool for a few minutes… Come and have a break.”

*

Walking across the garden, they bump shoulders, walking close. Harry mumbles something about _following them in a while_ , and by the time they reach the kitchen the space between then feels restless, charged with their mutual magic. 

For a moment, Scorpius isn’t sure which one of them is going to lean in, bridge those final few inches but then he’s got his arms around Al’s damp shirt, fingers tracing his skin that radiates such shocking heat. 

Scorpius is about to draw him into a long, smitten kiss when Albus stills. 

“I’m pretty dirty, Scor…” Al whispers, his lips so close they brush his cheeks “Don’t want to muss you up… Look at you, all sparkly clean and unruffled -”

Scorpius just laughs at this, and pulls his boyfriend closer, drawing him in for a long, soft kiss right on his lips. He likes this rather too much to worry about a few specks of dirt. 

Albus has just deepened the kiss when James ambles into the kitchen, stropping abruptly and leaning against the door frame. 

“Honestly, Al, so we’re doing _this_ in the kitchen now? _Really?”_ James starts, and Albus breaks off the kiss to look at him. James rolls his eyes, smirking at his grass stained and red-faced brother. 

“Scorpius, I thought you had higher standards… He’s positively filthy”. 

“Yes, but…” Scorpius leans over and cups Albus’ chin, bringing their faces together once more. “The thing is. I like him like this”. 

*

They carry on kissing while James flicks his wand in their direction, soaking them both through with an _Aguamenti_ spell. 

He stalks off, disappointed, muttering something along the lines of _hopefully that’ll cool you both off._

But its not as if Albus and Scorpius care. The rest of the summer stretches lazily in front of them, an endless string of days for them to fill with kisses just like this one. 

And they can hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Have a great day xxx


End file.
